Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= |-|Chaos Knuckles= |-|Enerjak Knuckles= Summary Knuckles the Echidna (born day 251, 3220) is one of the main characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is the sole remaining Mobian Echidna and the last in a line of Guardians of Angel Island. From the age of three, Knuckles was trained by his father Locke to assume the mantle of Guardian by the age of ten. Within the last few years, Knuckles has discovered that he is not the last of his kind, and that threats from all over Mobius are threatening his home. While originally operating alone, Knuckles has developed friends and teammates-formed into a group known as the Chaotix, which he leads-over time to assist him with his role of protecting the Floating Island. He has also taken it upon himself to assist those on the surface of Mobius in fighting the forces of Dr. Eggman, most prominently the Knothole Freedom Fighters under Sonic. Knuckles is the last Guardian protecting Angel Island, all other members of the Brotherhood of Guardians having perished or otherwise left incapable of carrying out their duties. He also considers himself responsible for all the Echidna people on Mobius. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely Low 2-C | High 2-A, likely Low 1-C '''| '''High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Accelerated Development, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Gliding and Flight, Burrowing, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Danger Sense, Supernatural Combat, Supernatural Leap, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Rage Power, Pain Suppression, Spin Dash, Air Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Reality Recreation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR, Portal Creation, Vibration Manipulation, Radiation Generation, Can utilize Power Rings, which grant Statistics Amplification, Wish Granting, Resurrection, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Healing, Clairvoyance, Resistance to Radiation and Freezing Temperatures | All previous abilities enhanced to an unfathomably greater extent, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Space-Time Bending (The force of his blows can literally bend space and time and destroy entire universes), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Time Paradoxal Immunity, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Destruction, History Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Sealing, Regeneration and Immortality Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, Danmaku, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Precognition, and BFR | All previous abilities on a vastly greater scale, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Acausality (Type 4), Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Large Size (Type 10), Enhanced Accelerated Development (His power increases exponentially with each passing moment), Telepathy, Possession, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Power Nullification (Negated the Quantum Wave), Atom Manipulation, Resistance to Energy Absorption (Resisted the Chaos Syphon) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ '''(Consistently shown as equal to Sonic the Hedgehog. Possesses power equivalent to a Chaos Emerald) | '''High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '''(Stalemated Super Sonic. Battled against, staggered, and visibly strained Master Mogul, who had stolen Enerjak’s powers.) | At least '''High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '(Defeated Turbo Tails. Comparable to or more powerful the Ancient Walkers and Dimitri Enerjak. Ascended, becoming one with the Chaos Force) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Can keep up with Sonic) | '''Immeasurable (Matched Super Sonic, and was able to fight alongside him against Master Mogul) | Immeasurable. [[Omnipresence|'Omnipresent']] after becoming one with the Chaos Force Lifting Strength: At least Class G '(Lifted up a power plant while underwater) | '''Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ '''| '''High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ '''(Can withstand Sonic’s full power attacks) | '''High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '''| '''High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level ' 'Stamina: Extremely High | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Kilometers with most abilities and attacks, Ar least Multiversal+ via Reality Warping. | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings, Warp Rings, As Enerjak: Armor, Staff Intelligence: Gifted due to genetic enhancement (At only three years old, he was doing math at a high school-college level, also quickly picked on other vital subjects he would need in order to be a guardian such as history, geography, and science), Genius combatant and tactician. Weaknesses: 'None notable | None notable | His powers were initially unstable, causing difficulties in controlling them as well as great pain, though this issue was resolved at a certain point. '''Key: Base '| '''Hyper Knuckles | Chaos Knuckles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 1